High School Virgin
by Amanda.Tavares
Summary: Ichigo is one of the only boys in high school who is still a virgin. His friends are determined to get him laid before he graduates. But Ichigo has had his eye on Rukia Kuchiki.
1. Pussy Balls

The sun was rising just over the houses in the city and shining through the shades in the room. I rolled over in my warm sheets. My alarm clock hadn't gone off yet, but I was awake already. Having a set schedule does that to you. I turned over again and looked around my room. I had lots of manga action figures on shelves along the ceiling. Several framed posters were on my walls. Mostly band and manga themed. My name is Ichigo Kurosaki and I'm a virgin. I attend school at Karakura High. Most guys my age are having sex. Mostly with their girlfriends or the school sluts. I could name off a few. I feel like everyone is dying to have sex before they get to college. Whenever I talk to adults they always have that story of how they lost their virginity in high school. But I guess that just hasn't happened to me yet. Maybe it won't happen, I mean I graduate in 2 months. The odds are kind of against me, but oh well.

My alarm clock went off and I silenced it. Getting up I stretched my limbs. I headed to the bathroom I grabbed a towel and jumped into the shower letting the hot water work out the knots in my muscles. Once I was done I put on my uniform and headed out the door with my backpack slung over my shoulder.

When I got to school I saw a familiar face waiting for me.

I waved. "Hey Mizuiro!"

"Hey Ichigo how was your weekend?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Didn't really do much."

"Yeah me neither."

We both walked inside to our classroom as it started. The teacher was getting on about something. We had been reading "The Great Gatsby" in class. I turned my head and looked at the girl behind me. It was Rukia Kuchiki. I had my eye on her for a while. Her eyes were a beautiful lavender color and her hair was black and silky. The way she smiled seemed to light up the room. My eyes wandered down to her chest. Her shirt button was undone and I could faintly see the beginning of here cleavage. She looked over and made eye contact with me. I quickly looked away.

I liked her a lot. But she would never go for a guy like me. She was Ms. Popular and I was just a nobody virgin. I bet she's been with plenty of guys. Guys that were probably stronger and better looking than I was.

The school day went by fast and soon it was time for me to go to work. I got on the bus and took out my work shirt. I pulled it over my school shirt. It was a tan collared shirt with stitching on the left chest that read "Urahara Tech." I worked at a local electronics store with a few interesting characters. They were good people though.

I walked off the bus and into Urahara Tech and Kisuke Urahara was at the front to greet me.

"Having a good day Ichigo?" He asked.

I nodded just as I heard arguing across the store. It was Toshiro and Byakuya at it again.

"Those two are always fighting over customers." Urahara winked walking away.

"You stole my customer you fag!" Toshiro yelled.

"I did not steal her she was left unattended so I helped her." Byakuya defended.

"That's because I left to get the pamphlet she had requested." Toshiro said holding out a paper.

"Well its too late the transaction is complete."

"Well then you better give me half the commission!"

"Half the commission? Bullshit! This is bullshit! You know what little fag boy I'm sick of you always trying to get in on my sales this is bullshit!"

"Oh really I'm getting in on your sales? You constantly poach my customers!"

"Bullshit! Every time I get a sale you go crying to Yoruichi. This is bullshit you're a fucking pussy!"

"You better listen to me good because you are fucking with the wrong nigger!"

"And you are fucking with the wrong China nigger!"

"I will hang your ass by your kimono!"

"Oh so kimono now? Do I look like I work in restaurant? Oooh you want fortune cookie? Fuck you! I am from Tokyo! I have a down town accent!"

"Alright man calm down, are you still going to cover my shift on Friday or what?"

"If I can keep the commission it is all fine!"

"Ok we're good then."

I shook my head and walked towards the back. I worked in the stock room. I was the stock room supervisor to be correct. On my way I ran into Yoruichi the floor manager.

"Hey there sport, new haircut?" She winked at me.

"Uh-uh y-yeah it is."

I tried to avoid Yoruichi as much as possible. She was extremely sexual. And came onto me quite frequently. It was kind of creepy and it made me feel very weird.

She leaned her face into my shoulder and inhaled deeply. My eyes went wide and I stood frozen. After a minute she pulled away smiling.

"Mmmm I just love that smell of musk on a man it's just so…."

She closed her eyes.

"Intoxicating!"

"Ummm err thank you."

She gave me a mischievous smile and walked past me.

"Get to work."

"SMACK!"

I felt a hard slap on my ass. What the hell? Did she just tap my ass? I shivered and walked into the stock room and put my ID badge over my neck.

Soi Fon was sitting at the desk chewing tobacco and spitting it in a cup. It was ok working with her. She was your typical butch lesbian. She wore tight jeans and she had the sleeves to her shirt cut off. Not to say she wasn't pretty, she definitely was. Although I had a feeling I could bend steel on her abs.

"What's up?" She asked.

I sighed picking up order forms. "Nothing really."

She spit in her cup again.

"What did you do this weekend?"

"Well all week I really wanted some tacos. So I went out and bought the meat and all the toppings. I chopped all the stuff up and seasoned the meat. I spent like two hours doing it and when I was done I didn't feel like eating them."

"Oh." She nodded.

"What did you do?" I asked.

"Well I went to Thailand on a boat with a bunch of my friends. And we went to one of those shows you know where girls shoot little balls out of their pussies."

I nodded.

"Yeah well we went and it was pretty cool. I mean they can shoot those things pretty far. So when I got home I decided to try it and I lost the ball up in my vagina for like 8 hours and when it finally came out I thought I was laying an egg."

I nodded my head. "That sounds cool."

Far off Ikkaku and Toshiro watched Ichigo talk to Soi Fon.

"So what do you think?" Toshiro asked.

"No fucking way!" Ikkaku said back.

"Yeah but we need 5 guys to play."

"I always thought he was a serial killer."

"No, he's just a little weird."

They watched Ichigo stamp order forms.

"I don't want to be turned into a lamp shade."

"Well fuck it."

Toshiro walked up to Ichigo.

"Hey Ichigo what's up?"

I looked up from my forms. "Nothing, what's up with you guys?"

"Say what are you doing later on tonight?"

"I don't know it's a school night."

"Why don't you come and play poker with us, you play right?"

"Yeah I play online sometimes."

"Well that settles it, we're going to play in the store tonight!"

"Are we allowed to do that?"

"Yes!" Ikkaku answered.

"Absolutely not." Toshiro finished.

"Ok well I'm gonna go tell Yoruichi."

Ikkaku and Toshiro gave me blank stares.

"Kidding!" I smiled.

"Oh right." Ikkaku and Toshiro laughed a little.

"Ok we'll see you at 10." Toshiro said turning around.

"I told you he's gonna kill us." Ikkaku whispered to Toshiro.

I smiled. This would be fun, right?

**Review Please :)**


	2. Butt Hole Pleasures

I was standing in the bathroom in nothing but my jeans. I took out my hair wax and rubbed some in between my fingers. I put my hands in my hands rubbing it in a fast motion to make my hair stand up. Using a comb I did the finishing touches and left the bathroom. I went to my closet to pick something to wear. It was 9:15, but Urahara Tech wasn't far away so I decided I would leave at 9:30. I flipped through the hangers and picked out a dark green v-neck. Then I pulled out a black blazer and shrugged it on. I wanted to look good. It's not like there were any girls to impress but I wanted the guys to think I was cool. Checking my appearance one more time I decided it was time to leave.

I went outside and waited for the bus. It came within a matter of minutes. I climbed on and it took off. The ride was only 5 minutes. I stepped off when I came to Urahara Tech and went inside.

The guys were happy to see me. Well it was the guys and Soi Fon. But Soi Fon was kind of like a guy anyways. We had a lot of fun and we played for about two hours.

I laid my cards on the table. "Full house."

Byakuya stood up. "Bullshit! This is fucking bullshit! I came here and you told me he was a nice guy and he fucking takes all my money. This is bullshit! I'm out of here! You can kiss my Asian ass!"

"Later Byakuya." Toshiro called.

"Whatever." Byakuya waved walking away.

Toshiro's phone buzzed on the table. He flipped it open and read the message.

"Damn guys I've got to go, Minami just texted me."

"Does Rangiku know about your late night visits with this girl?" Soi Fon asked.

Toshiro waved his hand. "Of course, it's like an unspoken agreement."

"So in ether words she has no idea your cheating on her." Ikkaku pointed out.

"It's not cheating, it's sharing the love!"

"Look I'm just saying if she finds out you're fucked."

"Look if you knew Rangiku there is nothing that woman won't do, I have literally lubed up and made love to her feet."

"You foot fucked her?" Soi Fon asked.

"Ok Soi what's the nastiest thing you've ever done?"

Soi Fon sighed. "Man there was this girl I was sleeping with recently, she had amazing tits."

"Nice." Everyone agreed.

"Yeah I love the tit, the tidies." I chimed in.

Soi Fon continued. "So I'm going down on her and she's about to cum, and all of the sudden her cat starts using my ass as a scratching post. So I have a dilemma. Do I get the cat off of me, or do I finish?"

"I know your nasty ass finished!" Ikkaku laughed.

Soi Fon smiled. "Of course I did, and then I stole the cat."

"What?"

Soi Fon laughed. "Nah man I'm kidding."

Ikkaku leaned forward and dazed off. "Man sometimes when Nanao and I would make love it was not like we were two people. It was like we were spirits coming together as one…"

"Man why you gotta go on about that shit. Sharing the same heart? That's like some Bonnie Tyler kind of shit. This is three grown ass men, we don't want to hear that kind of bullshit!" Toshiro groaned.

"Yeah come on man that's some shit." I commented.

"You guys broke up 2 years ago you need to get over that shit!" Toshiro said pointing at Ikkaku.

"Yeah because no ass is worth thinking that much about." I said.

Toshiro lifted his beer at me. "Thank you Ichigo, will you please redeem him by telling a real sex story."

My breath caught in my throat. "Umm I don't really kiss and tell."

Toshiro threw a chip at me. "Fuck that, I'll one up you. Now tell the story!"

I had to make something up quick. "Alright….well I dated this girl for a while and she was really nasty and she always got down with the sex. Anytime anywhere she was like yeah let's go I'm so nasty. And I would be nailin her and she would be like Ooh nail me more Ichigo!"

"She talk dirty to you?" Soi Fon asked.

"Oh yeah she loved to dirty talk. Yeah she was so into it. She'd be like let's screw, let's umm ff-fuck. It was so dirty. She would say. Me so horny, me love you long time."

"So what were her tits like?" Ikkaku asked.

"Yeah describe her breasts." Soi Fon added.

"Yeah she had great tits…" It was hard faking this much.

"No, no like describe them. Were they like the pink little ones or like big brown amazon ones?" Toshiro described.

"Oh yeah they were nice, its like when you grab a boob and it feels like a bag of pudding."

"Pudding?" Ikkaku looked confused.

"Have you actually felt a woman's breast?" Soi Fon asked.

Toshiro looked at me with intent eyes. "Dude are you gay?"

"No I'm not gay I've been with plenty of women. " I lied.

"I touched a guy's shaft once in the locker room after wrestling practice." Ikkaku stated.

Toshiro shrugged his shoulders. "Hey man it's cool if you like to fuck guys. I have friends who fuck guys….in jail."

"No I'm not gay I've porked a lot of women!"

"Porked?"

Toshiro put his hand on the table. "Yo hold up. Answer this question. Are you a virgin?"

"Yeah not since I was like 10."

Soi Fon slapped her hands on the table. "It all makes sense you're a virgin!"

"How does that happen?" Toshiro yelled.

"He's a virgin!" Soi Fon pointed at me.

"Come on don't be mean." Ikkaku reasoned.

"I'm not being mean!" Toshiro defended. "I'm just trying to help a brother out."

"From now on your dick is my dick I'm gonna get you some pussy!"

I left quickly after that conversation out of sheer embarrassment. I stood on the bus with my head hung low. Me so horny? Me such a fucking idiot! A bag of pudding? Come on man, what the fuck? I arrived home and went straight to my room. I laid down and put my face into a pillow and just screamed. I lay in bed awake all night, not able to sleep. God how am I supposed to go to work tomorrow? No they're good guys they probably won't remember. I closed my eyes and rolled over drifting into a light sleep.

I woke up the next morning before my alarm clock again. I lay in bed dreading going to work. But at least I had school first. I sighed deeply and got up to get ready.

Home room was boring as usual. When the bell rang I gathered my things and walked out of class by myself of course.

"Ichigo wait up!"

"I turned around hearing a sweet voice call my name. It was Rukia!

She smiled and held out a pen. "Here's your pen back!"

"T-That's ok y-you can keep it." I stuttered.

"Oh really?" She smiled.

I loved her smile, she was so beautiful.

"Yeah it's my gift to you." I blushed.

"Thank you that's so nice!" She leaned forward and touched my arm playfully.

I shivered. She's never touched me before!

I pulled away. She turned her head looking down at my wrist.

"What kind of watch is that? She asked.

I held up my arm. "Oh it's uh err Nixon."

"Oooh those are supposed to be really nice!"

I rubbed my neck. "Well I have a job."

Her eyes brightened up. "Oh really where?"

"Urahara Tech, it's a locally owned electronics store."

She rubbed her chin. "I need a new DVD player for my room. I was gonna go to Best Buy but I think I might come by your store. When do you work?"

My eyes went wide. She wants to come see me?

"Everyday after school except Sundays."

"Ok cool thanks again for the pen."

"Umm no problem. Sorry I have Calculus." I laughed nervously

"I'll see you later Ichigo." She smiled sweetly and walked away.

I stood frozen in her wake watching her hips sway as she walked. Man what just happened?" Once my trance was broken I realized I was going to be late if I didn't hurry.

The rest of the school day went by fast and soon it was time for work. I had a bad sinking feeling I bet the guys were going to tell everyone. I felt embarrassed. I tried to shake the feeling as I got off the bus and walked into the store. I could see that Soi Fon was bitching at Yoruichi again.

"Yoruichi I just wanted to tell you I'm so happy I woke up this morning and I finally have the courage to tell you that if you keep playing Alicia Keys on the TV's I'm literally going to shoot myself and everyone in the store!"

Yoruichi didn't look amused. "Ok Soi Fon but do you suggest we play instead?"

"I don't give a damn. I'll listen to "Love is a battlefield" or "Oh mickey you're so fine." Because I'm telling you right now If I hear "This girl is on fire" on more time…"

Soi pointed to herself. "Then this girl is going to burn this place to the ground!"

Yoruichi rolled her eyes. "Get back to work smart ass."

"Cough cough uh fuck you cough!"

"What's that?" Yoruichi glared.

"Nothing." Soi Fon sneered walking away.

I walked past Ikkauku.

"What's up Ichigo?"

"Hey I greeted."

I was walking towards the stock room when I ran into Hisagi. He held out his arms and laughed.

"Hey Ichigo we need to get you some pikachu hahahahaha!"

Another customer started laughing as well. I heard loud house music from the TV section and I saw footage of girls with big breasts washing cars and rubbing soap on each other. Toshiro jumped onto the table and started swinging his hips.

"Hey Ichigo it's going down mother fucker! This weekend! Friday, Saturday. By the end of the weekend you won't have any semen left homie!"

After Toshiro was done yelling Byakuya came up to me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Ichigo don't worry. You shouldn't let them bother you. You don't need to have sex. Not everyone is a pussy magnet you know? So what are you in middle school?"

"High school." I answered.

"Holy shit man you got to pull your shit together! Life isn't about sex, life is about determination and passion, spirit."

"Yeah you're right."

"It's not about putting shit in pussy it's about love!"

I nodded.

"It's about people, connections!"

"All about connections." I agreed.

"It's not about cock in ass, and tits, and butt hole pleasures.

"Not about butt hole pleasures." I repeated.

"It's not about rusty trombone, dirty sanchez.

"Please stop."

"Uh Cincinnati bow tie, and pussy juicy cock, and shit stained balls."

"Byakuya please!"

Yoruichi came up to us and intervened.

"Ok that's enough, let the virgin get back to work."

I don't know what happened I just cracked. I ran out of the store as fast as I could. Soi fon saw me dart and she came chasing after me.

"Ichigo come back no one cares you're a virgin stop being such a puss!"

"Leave me alone!" I yelled.

I ran down the stairs and around the building. When I came to the back I ran across the balcony and towards a door. Soi Fon was still hot on my tail. I grabbed the door handle but it was locked.

"Damnit! I yelled

"Whoa whoa just calm down!" she soothed.

"I'm going to have to quit my job now."

She rolled her eyes. "Ok now you're being dramatic."

I held up a finger. "Look I respect women ok! I respect them so much that I completely stay away from them!"

"Ok, ok that's fine."

"I don't want to go out with you guys I don't need your help. I have a very fulfilling life!" I yelled.

Just then Hisagi came out of the back door with a cigarette in his mouth.

"Hey Will and Grace back to work!"

"Hisagi can you just give us a minute here we're kind of in the middle of something."

"Hey fuck you I'm on my break!"

"Fuck off Hisagi, leave us alone!"

"Fuck off? Hey fuck you ok?"

"Fuck you!"

"No fuck you!"

"Fuck off!

"No you fuck off!"

"I'm going to kick you in the nuts asshole."

"Hey hey watch the language I have a family!"

"You're cussing at me!"

"Look tinkerbell it's a free country I can smoke if I want!"

"Smoke my clit!" Soi Fon yelled.

"I've had it with this bullshit!"

Hisagi threw his cigarette on the ground and jerked open the door.

"Yoruichi this dyke is pissing me off-"

Soi Fon turned back to me. "It's gonna be ok, let's go get a coffee."

We went to a coffee bean across the shopping center from Urahara tech. We decided to just take our breaks early. Sitting across from each other in a small corner, Soi Fon broke the silence first.

"So how has this not happened yet? You're a senior right?"

I nodded my head and took a sip of my coffee.

"So what's happening?"

"At the beginning of high school I tried and it just didn't work out. And as time went on I just got more and more nervous about it because it hadn't happened yet. So I just basically gave up."

"Well do you want to give it another shot?" She asked.

"I feel like it's too late, I mean I graduate in two months."

"That's crazy, you're only in high school. You have plenty of time. Don't you want to experience a relationship? Love and laughing, cuddling."

"I don't know. I wouldn't know what to do."

"You have to take the risk man. Look for example. A while back I was nailing Yoruichi for a solid 5 months. And it was awesome until she went down on some guy in an elevator. But the point is, it was worth it. They say it is better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all. That's what it's all about Ichigo!"

"Why don't you get Yoruichi back?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "In reality she's a huge cunt."

"That sounds horrible."

"I know but that's the way it is. It's happiness, it's sadness. You'll go crazy and call all the time. And you'll fight. But hey that's love man."

"You really think I have a shot?"

"Yes! Come out with us this weekend. No pressure. We'll just have a good time."

"Ok but I don't want to be pressured into having sex."

"That's totally fine! No pressure. Just friends hanging out!"

**Review :)**


	3. Spatula Sex

The bell rang and I gathered my things slipping them into my backpack. I was glad class was over. Organic Chemistry wasn't really my forte. I exited the classroom and made my way down the hall. It was time for lunch and I was guaranteed a spot at the loser table once again. It wasn't like my social status bothered me. I just thought it would be nice to have a little respect. Not to mention the fact I was pretty much a loser among the losers. Even the losers were having sex with other losers. Then there was me, the sexless ultimate loser. I sighed walking into the lunch room. I saw my table. Mizuiro and Keigo had already started. As I approached I caught a glimpse of Rukia at the popular table. She seemed to be laughing about a joke. God, I loved her laugh.

"Hey Ichigo, what class did you just have?"

I was snapped out of my reverie when Keigo asked me a question.

I sat down, throwing my lunch on the table.

"I had Organic Chemistry."

"Oooh I have that class I have it second period, it sucks."

"Yeah…."

"Yo Ichigo you ok? You seem a little spaced."

I shook my head. "Nah I'm fine."

"So are you guys going to Hideki's grad party?" Mizuiro asked.

"Ugh I'd rather not." I said begrudgingly.

"But it's the party of the year!" Keigo argued.

"Everyone's going. Rukia, Ishida, Sado-"

"Did you say Rukia?" I asked.

"Yeah I did." Mizuiro smiled. "You still got the hots for her don't you?"

I shook my head. "Never mind."

The last two periods of school went by fast and soon it was time for work. I took the bus again, and walked into the store. Everyone had finally stopped making fun of me about being a virgin. I said hi to a few people on my way in and headed for the stock room. When I got there Soi Fon and Toshiro seemed to be in a deep conversation.

"So in your opinion what pussy is best?" Toshiro asked.

"Asian pussy by far!" Soi Fon exclaimed.

"That's so not true!"

"Yes it is! Its nice and tight and it gets perfectly wet. Goes right in."

"Black pussy is the best!"

"Guys do you really think we should be discussing this at work?" I asked.

Toshiro just waved his hand.

"So settle a bet."

"What?" Soi Fon asked.

"You used to go down on Yoruichi right?"

"And?"

"So is she a coon or not, I've been dying to know."

I flipped around. "Toshiro that's extremely racist!"

"So what it's just a question."

I shook my head. "You shouldn't talk about people like that!"

Toshiro rolled his eyes. "So back to my question, is she? Or is she not?"

Soi Fon sighed. "Honestly man I just think she's just really tan, maybe she's one of those aboriginal freaks."

Toshiro nodded. "That would make sense."

I grabbed some order forms and tuned them out. Honestly they could be so crass sometimes.

"Hey Ichigo what's going on this weekend? We need to get you some ladies!" Soi Fon called.

I shuffled through my forms nervously.

"Well there is this grad party this weekend."

"Perfect we're going with you!" Toshiro confirmed.

"You can't go to a high school party, you're adults!"

Toshiro put his arm around me. "Of course we can, you're going to need our help, of course!"

Soi Fon raised her hand. "One time I hooked up with a 15 year old in the kitchen at a new years eve party. But I didn't get the pussy from her so it was ok."

"That's disgusting Soi Fon you're 22!"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Well she shouldn't have been at an adult party. I had no idea."

Toshiro pulled something out of his pocket. It was a little square wrapper.

"I have to give you a lesson first before we go to this party though."

He grabbed my arm and started pulling me.

"Come on Soi Fon you to."

Soi Fon got up and started to follow us.

Toshiro dragged me and shoved me into the staff bathroom. Soi Fon followed us in. He held up the tiny package.

"This is a condom, you're going to need to know how to use this."

I sat down on the toilet and he tossed it at me.

"Put it on."

"Not in front of her." I pointed at Soi Fon.

She rolled her eyes. "Oh please I'm a fucking lesbian, get your shit together!"

Toshiro pulled another condom out of his pocket.

"Look I'll show you."

He dropped his pants and my eyes went wide. I mean I've been in locker rooms before but the guy was freaking hung. He tore the wrapper and tried to pull the condom over his dick.

"Damn I can't get it!" He growled.

Soi Fon grabbed his dick and pulled the condom over it.

"Hey watch it this is the fucking terminator!" He yelled.

"You call your dick the terminator?" She asked.

"Yes I do!"

Toshiro turned his attention back at me.

"See Ichigo you just pull it over your dick."

Soi Fon took another wrapper out of her pocket.

"Or you can use one of these."

"What's that?" I asked.

"It's a female condom."

"How is that supposed to work? Girls don't have dicks."

"You just shove it inside the girl, like this."

Soi fon dropped her pants and I just gaped. I had taken health class, but I had never seen an actual vagina before.

She took the latex condom and started to shove it inside herself.

"Shit it won't go up!"

"That's because you have a hymen, you only fuck girls." Toshiro pointed out.

"I don't have one I shoved a spatula up here the other day!"

"Why would you shove a spatula up your vagina?" I was astounded.

"Look I don't want to talk about it! I was really horny and the only thing I had was a spatula ok!"

"So you masturbated with a spatula?" Toshiro laughed.

"Why don't you stop laughing and start helping you asshole!"

Toshiro bent down and slid some of his fingers inside Soi Fon. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I felt like I was watching porn!

"While your down there you might as well make me cum!" She yelled.

I got up and ran out of the bathroom. I couldn't handle this shit!

* * *

It was Friday night and we were all getting ready at Toshiro's house. Toshiro was wearing a black button up with blue jeans. Ikkaku had a graphic tee. Soi fon had a white button up, black blazer and bowler hat. I was wearing blue jeans and a sea green v-neck.

I looked at my reflection in the mirror.

"I don't know, do you think this is too much of a sea green?"

"I don't know what was the little mermaid like in real life?" Soi fon asked.

I shook my head. "Fuck you."

We arrived at the party at 10. I felt like the whole senior class was here. I was nervous. I didn't know the first thing to do when it came to hitting on chicks.

"There's a lot of people here." I commented.

"Yeah well when you mix free alcohol and drunk girls, there is sure to be a turn out." Ikkaku stated.

Ikkaku turned around and walked off.

"See any girls you like?" Soi Fon asked.

"Well there is this one girl here I've had a crush on."

"Ok that's good but you're going to have to wait for that."

"Why?"

"Before you get with the prize, you need to bang a couple of rag bitches so when you bang the girl you want you won't be terrible at sex. You'll just be kind of terrible."

"That doesn't seem logical."

"Trust me. You need to go for the drunk bitches. I'm talking about messed up weave, broken heel, that kind of stuff."

"Well I don't feel comfortable hitting on drunk bitches."

"Hey, hey I didn't say it like that. See you used it in a derogatory sense. What I'm saying is that inside every man there is a lion waiting to tackle the gazelle. What you need to do is be the lion. So tackle the gazelle!"

"Ok so how do I tackle the gazelle?"

"Do you see the girl with the long black hair and big tits?"

"I'm not going to stare at her!"

"I'm not telling you to stare at her, see I'm looking at you but I'm scoping out girls with the corners of my eyes. Use the corners."

"I see a bush, it's maybe a rose plant."

"Ok if you're joking it's not funny."

"Ok I see a blonde she's very pretty."

"Alright lion go tackle the gazelle using the corners of your eyes."

I left Soi Fon and walked over to a couch where a girl was passed out.

"Hi my name is Ichigo, can I get you a drink?"

The girl didn't respond.

"Too drunk Ichigo!" Soi Fon yelled.

I roamed around the party until I found Ikkaku dancing with a few girls.

"Hey Ikkaku I'm having trouble finding the drunk people."

He pointed to himself. "I, I am drunk. Hey I met these girls that said they want to party with us by the pool."

We started hanging out with a group of girls by the pool. We were having a lot of fun laughing and playing a dice game. I met a girl named Sora. After a while of hanging out she pulled me to the side for a private conversation.

"Drink this." She offered me a bottle.

I didn't want to disappoint her so I took a sip. I almost vomited. The alcohol burned my throat.

"Haha tastes like water." I said nervously.

"You're so crazy." She ran a hand through my hair.

She leaned in close to my ear and whispered. "Let's go upstairs so I can tell you something."

"Why can't you tell me here?" I asked.

"Because it's a secret." She winked.

She grabbed my hand and led me inside and up the stairs. We went inside one of the rooms and she shoved me onto the bed. Was this really happening? She grabbed my shirt and tried to lift it off me. It got stuck on my head and she basically ripped it off. She started to unbutton her shirt.

"I have a surprise for you." She sang.

"Haha yeah those are your breast, your breasts."

She climbed on top of me and started to unbutton my pants, pulling them off.

"I'm so wet!" She said seductively

"You know maybe we should wait on this. Maybe we should talk to your father and-"

"Stop being a little bitch."

She shoved me down and straddled me. That's when she started to gag. Then she threw up all over my chest.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry."

"It's ok I think I had that one coming." I said wiping off my chest with the bed sheet.

"I'll still have sex with you."

"I think I'm going to pass."


End file.
